Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices generally referred to as the electrostatic generator/motor, and more specifically, it relates to rotor electrode configurations for such devices.
Description of Related Art
In the design of an Electro-Mechanical Battery (EMB) using an electrostatic generator/motor and a fiber composite rotor, on the inner surface of which are mounted magnetic bearing elements, it would be highly advantageous to be able to locate the E-S generator rotor elements on the outside of the rotor. However, in order to insure the reliability and durability of these electrodes for decades-long operation of the EMB, it is essential to take into account the effects accompanying the high centrifugal forces to which the rotor is exposed. In a typical high-performance rotor, the centrifugal radial acceleration force is of order 200,000 g. As a result of that force, the outer radius of the rotor will expand of order 2 to 3 centimeters, and, as predicted by the value of the Poisson Ratio for the composite, it will contract in axial length by a comparable amount. An electrode configuration that solves the problems arising from this circumstance through the effect of its geometric design is desirable.